


Luvdisc

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, F/M, Merpeople, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Things are so much better with Barry.





	Luvdisc

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “WTF Crapshoot” [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The coral reef is dazzling this time of day, alight in an array of bright colours that glimmer and dance in the blaring sun. Golden rays stream down amidst the current, and Vanessa swims through the warm patches with a smile plastered on her face—she hasn’t been able to shake it all morning, even though she probably should’ve at breakfast. She should’ve at least _pretended_ to be sad, but before she’d gotten the chance to work up fake tears, Ken launched into another gory story of a shark devouring some guppies. He’d thought it quite entertaining, but all it told Vanessa was what she knew all along; she doesn’t _belong_ with him.

So she finally broke it off, and now she swims eagerly to where she _does_ belong. It’s all she’s been able to think about since she got her first taste of freedom. She calls, “Barry,” as she goes, singing it in all directions—he could be tucked into any corner.

The reef is alive with little fish that could fit in the palm of Vanessa’s hand, but the yellow-black seahorse that emerges from a crimson reef is what she smiles widest for. She wishes she could dive forward and wrap his little body in her arms, but that might crush him, so she only scoops him up inside her palms and brings him halfway forward. His long snout smiles at her, his fins beating rapidly like the wings of gulls. She brushes her thumbs lightly against his chest—their version of a hug—and it’s enough; she never particularly cared for excessive touching anyway. Ken’s constant pestering for a more _physical_ relationship was just another reason to leave him behind—with Barry, there are no such worries. 

Barry chirps in his cheery voice, “It’s good to see you!” It always amazes her how loud it is—the same decibel as hers—when he’s so very small. “But you caught me too fast! I had something to get for you.”

Vanessa tilts her head in curiosity, and her hair wafts around her for it. Barry’s already swimming off, darting around her fingers and returning to his reef. He disappears beneath it while she waits, then reemerges with something caught within his tail. It isn’t until he’s back at eye-level and righting it that she squeals in delight—a _flower_. Only Barry would bring her a _flower_.

“It’s a lily,” He explains, “from further in the inlet. I thought you might like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Vanessa promises—and indeed, flowers are her favourite thing in the entire ocean, except, perhaps, for Barry. He grins up at her and darts forward, circling above her head to twist it into her hair. She lets his tail work but reaches up to feel it afterwards, when he’s sinking back down. Then he beams at her like she’s the most beautiful blossom he’s ever seen, and it makes her heart beat fast in her chest.

“Let’s find a place to put it in my home,” she suggests, though it’s a first, and his eyes go a little wide for it. Before he can bring up the usual problem, she explains, “You don’t have to worry about Ken chasing after you—I left him.”

For a moment, Barry is quiet. She thinks he might be about to give his condolences, as most do after a breakup, but then he breaks into a grin and says, “Good, I always thought you were too good for him.” 

“I’m starting to believe you.”

“Do you mind if I catch a ride?”

She shakes her head, laughing, and gathers him up again, bringing him forward faster than his little fins could take him on his own. She tucks him squarely between her breasts, facing out, nestled between her bare skin by the shells of her top. It’s another perk to Barry’s company—she never has to worry about her body with him. It’s simply a safe place to put him, and he smiles up at her for it, chirping, “Ready.”

Vanessa nods, then takes off, with her true love close by her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Loosely based on [an old pic of mine](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/134448867045/bee-movie-au-where-vanessa-is-a-mermaid-and-barry).


End file.
